csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pronax
|} Markus "Pronax" Wallsten (ur. 24 czerwca 1991) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który gra w drużynie GODSENT. Drużyny *2012-09-20 — 2012-10-30 - 35px|Szwecja Team X *2012-10-30 — 2013-03-19 - 35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends *2013-04-27 — 2013-06-05 - 35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends *2013-06-05 — 2013-06-13 - 35px|Szwecja Team X *2013-06-13 — 2013-06-18 - 35px|Szwecja Publiclir.se *2013-06-18 — 2013-07-08 - 35px|Szwecja Five Crowns *2013-07-08 — 2013-11-12 - 35px|Szwecja n!faculty *2013-11-12 — 2015-11-12 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic *2016-01-?? — 2016-04-04 - 35px|Szwecja Team Ancient *2016-04-04 — nadal - 35px|Szwecja GODSENT Historia 2008 *'28 sierpnia 2008' - pronax dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w Counter-Strike 1.6 o nazwie Playzone, którą opuścił parę dni później. 2012 *'20 września 2012' - pronax dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie Team X. *'30 października 2012' - Skład drużyny Team X został przejęty przez organizację Absolute Legends. 2013 *'19 marca 2013' - pronax razem ze składem opuścił drużynę Absolute Legends. *'27 kwietnia 2013' - pronax dołączył ponownie do drużyny Absolute Legends. *'5 czerwca 2013' - Po tym jak organizacja Absolute Legends straciła swój skład, powrócili oni do Team X. *'13 czerwca 2013' - Skład drużyny Team X został przejęty przez organizację Publiclir.se, lecz był w niej tylko 5 dni po czym dołączył do Five Crowns. *'8 lipca 2013' - Skład drużyny Five Crowns został przejęty przez organizację n!faculty. *'12 listopada 2013' - pronax opuścił drużynę n!faculty i dołączył do Fnatic. *'1 grudnia 2013' - pronax razem ze składem Fnatic wygrał DreamHack Winter 2013, pokonując drużynę 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas wynikiem 2:1. 2014 *'17 sierpnia 2014' - pronax razem ze składem Fnatic zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju ESL One Cologne 2014, po przegraniu 1:2 z 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas. 2015 *'15 marca 2015' - pronax razem ze składem Fnatic wygrał ESL One Katowice 2015, pokonując drużynę 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas wynikiem 2:1. *'23 sierpnia 2015' - pronax razem ze składem Fnatic wygrał ESL One Cologne 2015, pokonując drużynę 35px|Francja Team EnVyUs wynikiem 2:0. *'12 listopada 2015' - pronax opuścił drużynę Fnatic. 2016 *W styczniu 2016 roku pronax dołączył do drużyny Team Ancient. *'4 kwietnia 2016' - Cały skład drużyny Team Ancient przeszedł do GODSENT, czyli organizacji stworzonej właśnie przez pronaxa. *'17 grudnia 2016' - pronax razem ze składem GODSENT: 30px|Szwecja flusha, 30px|Szwecja JW, 30px|Szwecja znajder oraz 30px|Szwecja Lekr0 dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major 2017. Osiągnięcia '35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends' *Drugie miejsce TNC CM Storm 1 - Finały (2012) '35px|Szwecja hGh' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Saturday Spring Cup 1 (2013) '35px|Szwecja Absolute Legends' *3/4 miejsce EMS One Spring Season (2013) '35px|Szwecja n!faculty' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2013 (2013) '35px|Szwecja Five Crowns' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup June 2013 (2013) '35px|Szwecja n!faculty' *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup July 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Beat it! 2013 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 3 (2013) *1/2 miejsce MSI Beat it! 2013 - European Qualifier Shootout (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 2 (2013) *7/8 miejsce EMS One Fall Season (2013) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Drugie miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup December 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup January 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 3 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2013/2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce EIZO Challenge 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries X (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series II (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 7 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 8 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 9 by Alpenföhn (2014) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Invitational II (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League 2 2014 EU League (2014) *3/4 miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series III (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series IV (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Europa (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 3 (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 17 - Global Invite Division (2014) '35px|Szwecja Szwecja' *Trzecie miejsce European Championship (2014) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Czwarte miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Clutch Con 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce IOS Pantamera (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce First Person Lover Challenge (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce King of Majors (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 18 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Etap grupowy (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Ostatnia szansa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Aftonbladet Fight Night 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 18 - Global Invite Division (2015) *Drugie miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 Stage I Finals (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Masters Spring 2 (2015) *Drugie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 4 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Aftonbladet Fight Night 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season I - Finały (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT 2015 Stage 2 Finals (2015) *Drugie miejsce Game Show CS:GO League Season 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Fragbite Masters Champions Showdown (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity Champion of Champions (2015) '35px|Szwecja Szwecja' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *Trzecie miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Szwecja' *3/4 miejsce The World Championships 2015 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic' *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Team Ancient' *1/2 miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Europa: Etap grupowy (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Pantamera 2.0 (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 2 (2016) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Kwalifikacje 2 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *9/12 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Invitational (2016) *Drugie miejsce EPICENTER 2016 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2016) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *Drugie miejsce Ownit CS:GO Challenge (2016) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *Pierwsze miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 (2016) *6 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Season 23: Premier Division - Europa (2016) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 1 (2017) *9/11 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *RaidCall EMS One Fall 2013 Finals: pronax vs. fnatic *Raidcall EMS One - Cup 4: pronax vs n!faculty *CS:GO - Pronax - Best Frags of 2015 *pronax 3 kills with molotov (Cloud9 Fail) *Fnatic Pronax insane clutch vs Nip *Fnatic Pronax 1v3 vs NiP at MLG X-games Aspen *Fnatic Pronax vs Hellraisers in DreamHack Winter 2014 *CPH Games 2014 ~ Fnatic. Pronax - ACE P2000 against Lordneverdie *Fnatic Pronax perfect double vs nip *RaidCall EMS One Summer 2013 Cup 1: pronax vs iNation *MLG X-Games Aspen 2015: Xizt and pronax Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Liderzy drużyn